


Brittle Hearts

by keehls



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Founders Era, JUST PURE PAIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keehls/pseuds/keehls
Summary: Madara dreams of a world that’s not his.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Brittle Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> written to and loosely inspired by taylor swift's new song "peace" (which i've been listening to nonstop) ksjdka writing this hurt a lot :(

Madara dreams.

Madara dreams of a world that’s not his.

In the silence of the night among the trees surrounding the land of fire, he dreams of a different Konohagakure.

At first, he simply thought he was reliving his moments in Konoha, yet the vision of a laughing Izuna immediately halted the thought. It woke him up in a cold sweat, eyes throbbing and bleeding red. He couldn’t sleep after that, breathing ragged and eyes suspiciously wet not from the blood throughout the night.

The next dream came in like a cannonball. Hashirama is still one of his most precious people, despite their falling out and Madara’s defection. For the longest time, they shared the same dream. Hope for peace has wrought out a friendship out of the most unusual pair. Or maybe not so unusual. They’re both bull-headed with quite a narrow view of their goals. The hands of fate weaved their strings to finally end the cycle of hate plaguing their clans. Their very souls are entangled through and through.

_Seeing Hashirama, even in a dream, is bitter. He sees himself atop the Hokage mountain, drinking sake with Hashirama as the sun sets over the village they fought tooth and nail for. Madara listens with half an ear to Hashirama’s incessant rambling about his wife and unborn child. He knows it couldn’t be reality because even before he left Konoha, he had never felt this sense of comfort and security. True, he had assured his clan’s safety, but Madara is another story altogether._

_He knows he can never be truly at peace. Without Izuna beside him._

He misses Hashirama and his clan terribly, but he is not one to turn from his decisions. And he’s done much damage anyway, he doubts anyone would welcome him back with open arms.

_The next dream he sees the brat, Kagami. They are in the forest outside the village, training. He laughs as Kagami falls into the pond once again, still getting the hang of chakra control. Kagami rises from the water, glaring at his clan head and loudly declares that Madara’s the worst instructor ever and that he can’t wait for his sensei to be home from his mission to Kumo. He finds himself replying for the child to wait a few more days. He feels a wave of sadness swell from Kagami, and finds himself with a deep sense of longing as well._

He wakes up confused. He knows who Kagami’s sensei is and the only emotion he had ever felt for the man is ire. Tobirama took away the only family he has left. The last piece of his already fragile heart crumbled to dust as he saw his brother fall from Tobirama’s sword. During his time in Konoha, they both tried very hard to get out of each other’s way as much as possible. Madara, because he didn’t know if he could control his anger the longer he was in the other man’s presence and Tobirama because he hates the Uchiha (or so Madara thinks, despite Hashirama’s convincing otherwise and Kagami’s status as his student).

* * *

_In his next dream, he wakes up. Beside the very person who had been plaguing his mind in his conscious moments. He sees a tuft of an unmistakable head of silver underneath his chin. Madara smiles and tightens the arms around Tobirama as he basks in the soft beam of the early sun through the window. He feels undeniably content. Like a cat napping in the afternoon. Like sitting in the hearth after a day’s out in the snow. Like coming home after years fighting in a war._

_He feels Tobirama stir in his arms so he loosens his grip a bit, allowing the heavy-eyed man to tilt his head up and give him a very soft peck on the lips. He shifts them both a little to make the position more comfortable as he catches Tobirama’s lips in a deep kiss. They continue for what feels like hours until Tobirama decides that they both need some food and coffee for the day. He watches a naked Tobirama rise from their bed as he chooses to sprawl in bed a little while longer._

_He stares at the ceiling as Tobirama dresses, thinking about how his heart feels a bit too big for his chest._

He wakes to an intense feeling of longing. As a famed shinobi and clan leader, rarely does he find himself approached by anyone. He is the feared Uchiha Madara, recognized by just about any ninja and villager in the continent. It doesn’t work much in his favor for his desire of a big family. He misses his parents, brothers, and relatives lost in the tides of violence. He wants a big family. He wants, and wants, and wants.

He longs for the gentle touch a lover he’s never known. The soft exhale of his name in the throes of passion. The warmth of a body to protect his own.

He wants, and wants, and wants.

* * *

_He dreams of a cool hand tracing along the hard lines of his body. Every stroke has a hint of desperation to map out his entire being by hand alone. Madara shudders as Tobirama’s lips caress his jaw and trail downwards to his sensitive neck. He arches upwards when he feels Tobirama’s fingers around his throbbing cock. His lover halts dotting Madara’s neck with love bites to devour his lips in a kiss which felt like lava in his bloodstream with its intensity. Tobirama’s hand pumps fast, fast, and faster until Madara comes in a flash of blinding white in the darkness of their home. He vaguely hears Tobirama whisper a reverent “beautiful,” in the rush-_

And he wakes up.

* * *

A little more time remains until he’s ready for his return to Konoha, with the nine-tailed fox in tow. He knows that his next dream will be his final, so he shamelessly soaks in every last detail of the cursed visions of his mind.

_He opens his eyes to Tobirama with a babe in his arms. There is a clearly affectionate smile painted on his beautiful face as he gently rocks the baby to sleep. The child, indubitably Uchiha from the midnight locks to the very slope of his nose, is recently orphaned as both parents perished in a mission to Kirigakure a few days before. With no other relatives, as rare as it was in such a large clan, Madara stepped up to adopt the baby as his own._

_(Admittedly, the administrative division of Konoha quickly processed the papers to finally bring a child to Madara and Tobirama’s world. Everyone is more than happy to help the couple build the family they knew the pair has always wanted.)_

_He observes his lover cradle their son like he’s a piece of a star, ultimately precious and beautiful. He feels his heart reach the point of near bursting with the sheer happiness of the sight. Minutes pass and he sees Izuna come up behind Tobirama to look over the baby and he knows he has to wake up because it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real-_

Madara rises from the flower bed he had chosen to sleep on tonight with tears in his eyes.

He wants, and wants, and wants.

It doesn’t matter anymore.

As soon as the crimson moon shines upon the earth, he will finally be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> we now return to our regularly scheduled madara bullying :^)


End file.
